The Dangerous Mission
by IamSHERlocked221b
Summary: My first fanfic The title says it all Rated T to be safe Any criticisim is fine.
1. Chapter 1

Chase and Bree were sitting in math class. (Adam was in a different class) When suddenly a mission alert goes off. Chase taps Bree and whispers "There is an urgent mission alert we need to get out of here and get Adam." "Easier said than done" Bree thought. Bree grabbed Chases arm and went to the teacher and said "Chase isn't feeling good, he thinks he has the flu I will take him home." The teacher excused them, but not without being a little skeptical. "Ok now all that's left is to get Adam" Chase said. "You wait here I will get Adam and superspeed back." Right after saying this she ran off to get Adam.

Bree's POV

I looked into Adams class. He was trying to balance a pencil on his finger and he obviously wasn't paying attention to the lesson, which didn't surprise me considering his grades. I tried getting his attention but he was concentrating on his pencil. Finally he looked up he saw me and waved. Even though he was pretty thick headed he realized something was wrong. He said something to the teacher and left. I quickly said "Urgent mission we have to go now." So we met with Chase and I supersped us home.

Chases POV

When we got home we went straight to the lab as soon as we entered Mr. Davenport said, "Douglas escaped and he is developing new weapons you must stop him." "You can count on us" I said. We got in our mission suits and got in the helicopter. Once we got there we found a way in. After 12 minutes of walking we came across Douglas. He said "I knew you would come, and now you're trapped. I know your weaknesses."

Bree's POV

After he finished talking Douglas pushed a button which made a REALLY loud alarm sound. I heard a scream and turned around to see Chase fall to the ground holding his ears. I supersped to hit the button to turn the sound off, but I fell. Then suddenly everything turned black.

Nobody's POV

Adam was standing beside Chase who by this point had passed out. Douglas stopped the alarm. Adam realized

Back at the lab

"Adam, Bree, Chase can you hear me?" Mr. Davenport said in a panicked tone. "Hey, I could go see if they are ok." Leo said. "NO," Mr. Davenport replied "I don't want you getting yourself in trouble. I will go you stay here in case they come back."

Bree's POV

I woke up with my head hurting and I was tied to a pole. My first thought was Chase and Adam where were they? I looked over and saw Adam still sleeping. I asked Chase if he was ok.

Chases POV

I woke up, my head hurt I couldn't think about anything. I looked to my side to see Adam as he said "Hey Chase are you ok" "My head hurts but I will be fine" I replied. Bree sighed with relief. "Ok now we can find a way out of here" Bree said.


	2. Chapter 2

Davenports POV

I get to the factory. Nothing suspicious yet. After I get in the factory I am on high alert. Then I see.. MARCUS. How can he be here, I thought he died. Luckly he didn't see me yet, but he probably heard me. Stupid supersenses. So, I did what any smart person would do and ran.

Chases POV

I was trying to think of a plan. Then it hits me, Adams heat vision. "Hey Adam, use your heat vision to cut through the rope." I said. "Fine but you owe me an ice cream bar later" he said. I rolled my eyes. He cut through the rope. I observed my surrondings nothing. It was a blank grey room. I saw a door, locked of course. Then the door suddenly opens. Two kids come in.

**I know shorter but, I will try to post often. You chose the OCs. Type your ocs in the review space.**


	3. HELP! OCs Needed

OCs NEEDED

I need at LEAST 1 more OC.

Fill out the following

Name of OC

Gender

Hair Color

Eyecolor

Personality

Fashion Sense

Anything else you want to include!


	4. Chapter 3

Brees POV

There was two girls. The first girl was tall with long curly hair and hazel eyes. She also had freckles. The

second had short black hair and almost black colored eyes. I wanted to talk to them, but the one with

black hair just stared at me. It was creepy. Finally Chase said "Hello, nice to meet you. Im chase this is

Adam and Bree." The girl with the black hair finally said "Im Skylar and this is Maya. Don't talk to us."

"Well isn't she just a little ray of sunshine" I thought. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. Right after my question two burly looking men. The man with brown hair said, "Now its time to see who is the strongest."

**I know its short, but the next will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chases POV:

I was sooo nervous. I really hope I didn't have to fight against my siblings. "First up is Bree and Maya," one of them said. I looked over to see Maya panicking with Skylar trying to calm her down. I also looked at Bree she was pretty uneasy, but nothing like Maya. The two men force the two girls out of the room.

Mayas POV:

We were taken to this room. It had white walls and was at least the length of a football field. The two men left the room without saying anything. "Hello?" I heard the brunet girl say, I think her name was Bree. I didn't really feel like saying anything after all I am terribly shy. I suddenly heard a voice that sounded really creepy. It said, "Hello, my name is John. I want to see which one of you is stronger so don't hold back. I will treat each person based on their strength. Like the strongest will be treated like royalty while the weakest will be treated like a prisoner. So, I hope this motivates you to do your best." Oh my gosh, I am so scared. I think I might have gliched and turned invisible, oops.

**I'm back. Did you miss me? :D**


End file.
